


Boy at home

by dksoosseul



Series: Taylor Swift songs [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Based on a Taylor Swift Song, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:29:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27751573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dksoosseul/pseuds/dksoosseul
Summary: El rechazo. Trata de ignorar la correspondencia de sentimientos a una persona que ya tiene pareja.Johnny no va a permitir que Ten juegue con sus sentimientos.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Qian Kun, Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Series: Taylor Swift songs [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2029996
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Boy at home

**Author's Note:**

> Cancion: Girl at home   
> Album: Red (deluxe) (2012)  
> Autor(es): Taylor Swift  
> Mensaje secreto: -

**Boy at home**

_  
  
Don't look at me_ _  
You've got a girl at home  
And everybody knows that  
Everybody knows that  
Don't look at me  
You've got a girl at home  
And everybody knows that_

Se encontraba tocando la puerta del departamento de Dongyoung a las 10:30 pm, después que se acabara el noticiero nocturno, bueno solo salió corriendo de su departamento cuando termino la sección de espectáculos, ¡Chittaphon le había ocultado una valiosa información!. Sooyoung, la encargada de la sección de espectáculos, ah sí y también su hermana, había revelado en exclusiva que el modelo de origen tailandés al que había fotografiado la semana pasada para la revista en la que él trabaja, ¡Se iba a casar Qian Kun!

_I don't even know her_ _  
But I feel a responsibility  
To do what's upstanding and right  
It's kinda like a code, yeah  
And you've been getting closer and closer  
And crossing lines_

Una vez adentro del departamento de su amigo se calmó y le conto todo con lujo de detalle a Dongyoung, el cual le daba una mirada de reproche y compasión. Aunque realmente no sabía quién es Kun, pero en Twitter todos eran buenos comentarios, e incluso tenían un _hashtag #kuntenforever, así que como buen reportero sustituto que era empezó una pequeña búsqueda y los resultados que obtuvo fueron peor que un golpe en el rostro. El tal Kun al parecer era alguien muy querido en su país de origen, era maestro en la mejor universidad privada en China. Realmente sentía la necesidad de decirle a Kun lo que había pasado con Ten en su estancia de ¡cinco meses! En Corea del Sur._

_And it would be a fine proposition_ _  
If I was a stupid girl  
But honey I am no-one's exception  
This I have previously learned_

_Al día siguiente se estaba alistando para ir a su trabajo, debía entregar unas fotos a la revista para la edición de_ _diciembre_ _y tenía que hacerle unos últimos arreglos a las fotos de Chittaphon, incluso había pensado ponerle dos pies izquierdos en la foto que salía con los pies descalzos, pero los editores lo regañarían o peor lo correrían del trabajo. Así que antes de salir de su departamento dio una mirada a su teléfono, de un número que pensó ya no ver._

_**Estoy en Corea, ¿te parece vernos hoy en la noche? Sé que oculte muchas cosas pero creo que podemos charlar y llegar a un acuerdo que nos beneficie.** _

Johnny alzo las cejas con una expresión de incredulidad ¡cómo se atrevía a mandar un mensaje de texto después de lo que pasaron! ¡Un mensaje, ni siquiera una llamada! Soltando un bufido se fue al trabajo, recordando que había pasado exactamente lo mismo con Taeil hace algunos años.

_So don't look at me_ _  
You've got a girl at home  
And everybody knows that  
Everybody knows that_

Reunió todo el valor que no tenía, y le respondió el mensaje:

**_No me busques más, se feliz con Kun, es un gran chico, el cual no te mereces._ **

Una vez terminada su jornada la cual extendió un poco, porque no tenía ánimos de ir a su departamento, se dirigió a un bar al cual iba con sus amigos al menos una vez al mes, no le aviso a ninguno de sus amigos, no quería ver a ninguno mientras se alcoholizaba, no tenía ganas de ver a Yuta y Taeyong derramando miel mientras le decían que su alma gemela andaba perdida o ver a Dongyoung fingiendo vomitar de lo melosos que era la pareja.

Levaba su tercera botella de cerveza cuando escucho su voz, y se llegó a preguntar si la estaba alucinando o realmente estaba ahí.

–A sí que aquí estas– le dijo mientras tomaba asiento a su lado – Antes que digas algo tu hermana me dijo que podrías estar aquí, están preocupados porque no les avistaste a donde fuiste– Le dijo al tiempo que pedía una botella de cerveza. 

_I see you turn off your phone_ _  
And now you got me alone  
And I say  
Don't look at me  
You've got a girl at home  
And everybody knows that  
Everybody knows that_

Miró como Chittaphon encendía su teléfono celular con varias llamadas perdidas suyas en la última hora, mientras que el volteaba su silla giratoria para quedar frente a frente. Respiro profundo y le dijo – No quiero que me busques más, no quiero hablar de ningún trato, no soy estúpido, tienes un chico que espera por ti y todos lo sabemos.

_I just wanna make sure_ _  
You understand perfectly  
You're the kind of man who makes me sad  
While she waits up  
You chase down the newest thing  
And take for granted what you have_

Johnny se levantó no son antes pagar las cervezas, cuando iba a medio camino hacia la salida, dio media vuelta y se regresó para decirle – Quiero que te quede claro que eres el tipo de personas que más detesto, que teniendo todo en casa, van y buscan a personas nuevas que usar, y que piensa que con una sonrisa tuya ya tendran al mundo a sus pies.

_And it would be a fine preposition_ _  
If I was a stupid girl  
And yeah I might go with it  
If I hadn't once been just like her_

_Call a cab_ _  
Lose my number  
You're about to lose your girl  
Call a cab  
Lose my number  
Let's consider this lesson learned_

Al día siguiente y con una terrible resaca, Johnny deseaba que Chittaphon tomara un taxi al aeropuerto, que perdiera su número de teléfono, que recapacitara que podía perder a Kun, y que esto sería una lección para ellos.

Haciendo limpieza ese día encontró una carta tirada debajo de la puerta de entrada de su departamento, la carta era de Chittaphon, con la famosa propuesta, la cual no estaba nada mal. Irse a New York, nada mal ¿eh?

_It would be a fine proposition_ _  
If I hadn't once been just like her_


End file.
